Mais uma fic sobre o Camus
by Marfine
Summary: Camus.Um homem solitário. Com uma ex-mulher que vai casar com seu melhor amigo. Um filho ruim. Dívidas e... uma esperança?
1. 1

_Saint Seiya é do Kurumada_. _Eu só escrevo porque gosto, mas não tenho capacidade de forjar um livro._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

São 1h10 da manhã da quinta para sexta-feira do dia 23 de janeiro. Eu não estou com sono, mas tenho uma incomoda dor na lombar, mas mesmo assim fico aqui. Não tive pressa em acordar, não tomei um banho, mas coloquei meus chinelos.

Vi minha mãe, lavei a louça, fiz o jantar.

Vi meu pai, apanhei seu jantar.

Fiquei lá, naquela casa que eu cresci, até os meus vinte e dois anos e até às 23 horas do dia 22 passado.

Peguei o meu Renault, preto, ar-condicionado, direção hidráulica, ano 2006, e passei num bar. Comprei um _Malboro-light_ e até fiz uma pose máscula para algumas_ mademoseilles_ que estavam passando, mas elas não me notaram e até me lançaram uma cara de repugnância.

Não que eu tivesse chegado aos meus 38 anos mal apanhado, eu ainda tenho meu charme, mas ainda sou velho para elas, só consigo provocar risadas nervosas.

Enfim, fui para casa. Ela é salmão com rachaduras.

Liguei meu celular que eu deixei em cima de uma fruteira vazia. Não havia ligações não atendidas, nem mensagens.

Vi a secretária eletrônica e também não tinha mensagens.

Fui ao meu computador e mais uma vez não recebi nenhum e-mail, mensagem do myspace, orkut, nada. Aparentemente, estão todos ocupados.

Na minha adolescência também era assim, eu não recebia convites para nada, festas, cinema, pipoca na casa dos amigos, mas a boa notícia é que perdi a virgindade e isso me afligia um pouco naquela época.

Eu tenho um filho que não liga para mim as segundas, terças, quartas, quintas, sextas, sábados, domingos e feriados. No último aniversário ele me mandou um e-mail bonito, mas por falta das minhas habilidades eu acabei por deletá-lo acidentalmente.

Então, ele é um garotão de 14 anos. Muito bonito.

A mãe dele... é bonita apesar da idade, sabe, engordou um pouco, mas continua bonita. Ela vai se casar de novo. Com um amigo meu... imagine só, fui eu que os apresentei. Não gosto mais TANTO assim dela, esse meu amigo veio em casa, lembra dele? meio bêbado e meio preocupado se eu ia ficar bravo se ele finalize com ela.

O que eu podia dizer? Falei vá em frente e foi o que ele fez, eu nunca teria coragem para pedir que ela voltasse comigo depois de ter me largado.

Eu to sozinho aqui em casa...

* * *

Camus acordou naquela manhã pronto para mais um dia de trabalho no seu emprego meio chato de administrador. Mas, tudo bem, porque o domingo, o pior dia da semana, ele tinha conseguido passar sozinho.

Tinha ido ver o _Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button _no sábado, e ficou meio deprimido. Talvez se tivesse optado por _Crepúsculo_ ou _Madagascar 2 _não tivesse essa horrível sensação entre sua boca e seu estômago. Talvez tivesse outro ataque de gastrite.

Dai pegou o seu Renaut, preto, ar-condicionado, direção hidráulica, ano 2006 e dirigiu até próximo da estação de ônibus onde deixou o seu carro e foi andando até seu mediocre emprego ali perto. Ganhava razoavelmente bem, mas não se desgastava para ganhar mais.

"O que está bom, está bom" - retribuiu a ascensorista a mesma piada tola

de todos os dias, às nove horas da manhã.

Sim. Ele sabia que perdera o jeito com as mulheres, mas ainda haveria esperanças.

*

Ela acordou atrasada, mas não era disso. Era muito rigorosa com os horários, mas um certo homem em especial fez com que ela se atrasasse alguns minutos, como sempre.

"Nossa, você tá muito gostosa!" - disse o homem com uma toalha enrolada na cintura enquanto cuspia uma quantidade considerável de pasta de dente na pia - "Faria mais sexo com você se não estivesse tão atrasada".

"Muito... muito atrasada" - ela retorquiu arrumando seu lenço no pescoço - "Que tal estou?".

"Impecável, como toda aeromoça deve estar".

"Então, vamos voar, capitão?" - disse dando um tapa na bunda dele - "Ai, você tem o bumbum mais lindo que eu já vi" - retribuiu abraçando-o por trás.

"Não exagere. E não é bom acordar o meu amiguinho aqui" - ele retirou sua toalha rapidamente - "Temos tempo para dar umazinha?".

"Não senhor, o próximo vôo para Nova Délhi sai em duas horas, temos que ir".

"Maldito emprego!" - falou voltando a se recompor - "Pode ir descendo, te encontro na sala em dois minutos".

"Certo".

*

Sabe, como não era de receber ligações não recebeu reclamações do seu chefe quando seu celular tocou a exatas 10h45 daquela manhã.

"Pai?".

"Hyoga?".

"Porque você tem essa merda se nunca deixa ligado?".

"Ah... esqueci. Fale. Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Nada. Minha mãe que tá me obrigando a falar com você e... ai...**Mãe! Essa doeu!**".

"Calado! Fale com seu pai!".

"Fale você, que saco!".

"ALÔ...? Camus?".

"Oi, Natássia, fale!" - disse com o telefone segurado entre seu ombro e o rosto enquanto digitava rapidamente em seu computador um relatório de cotas e preços.

"Ah Camus, desculpe estar te incomodando. Será que você não podia passar aqui mais tarde para conversarmos sobre o Hyoga, sabe, seu filho tem dado um pouco de trabalho na escola e combinemos que você não está sendo um pai presente".

"Natássia, você sabe que eu sempre convido o Hyoga para passar um tempo comigo, ir acampar, viajar, almoçar, conversar...".

"Eu não quero vê-lo! É um puta de um velho chato e fresco!".

"HYOGA! CALE A BOCA" - disse Natássia ao perceber que o pai escutara - "Ele não falou sério, Camus".

"FALEI SIM! AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ RESOLVEU FINALMENTE...".

"QUE HORAS TÁ BOM PRA VOCÊ, CAMUS?" - gritou na tentativa inútil de abaixar a voz do filho ao fundo.

"Hum... vou às 7h30 para o jantar?".

"Ótimo! Eu... vou esperá-lo então. Bom dia, Camus".

Então ele devolveu o telefone de volta sobre sua escrivania e ficou resolvendo seus relatórios, sem se abalar com as palavras do filho, das quais já se acostumara.

Almoçou em um restaurante perto dali. Trabalhou mais seis horas. Saiu do serviço e foi ver a ex-mulher.

"Pontual como sempre" - disse Natássia cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto.

"É! Hyoga está?".

"Ahn... não. Ele tinha um encontro com a namorada".

"Hyoga tem uma namorada?" - perguntou entregando seu casaco a ela para que pendurasse em um cabidero antigo atrás da porta.

"Sim. Ele não te contou?" - ela emudeceu instantaneamente perdendo seu habitual ar de descontração. Era obvio que não sabia, ele não conseguia conversar direito com Hyoga a seis meses.

"Entre. Vai indo para a cozinha, eu achei que não precisava arrumar a sala de jantar para você, já que...".

Era praticamente da casa, era o que ia dizer. Afinal, Camus passou dez anos pagando uma casa financiada pelo banco, casa que não morava mais e perdera totalmente diante do advogado há 4 anos atrás quando houve seu divórcio.

"Sim. Fez bem em não se incomodar" - disse indo já para o lavabo, lavando as mãos e indo para a cozinha - "Acabei de sair do emprego".

"Oh sim, eu imaginei, como vai lá na firma?".

"Normal".

"É. Ah, eu fiz o purê de batatas que você gosta".

"Hum... faz tempo que não como um desses" - disse servindo-se da comida já disposta a mesa - "Gostei do que fez no cabelo".

"Obrigada. Não está um pouco curto demais?".

"Não... imagine, ficou lindo em você. Você sempre foi linda!".

Ela engasgou um pouco com a comida, mas logo voltou a se recompor.

"Sabe, queria falar sobre Hyoga".

"Ele está arrumando confusão".

"Anda com más companhias, vive junto com uns meninos encrenqueiros do intercâmbio, eu não sei mais o que fazer".

"Eu posso falar com ele, mas sabe que ele não vai me ouvir".

"Por isso mesmo... mas eu, também preciso falar outra coisa...".

A campainha tocou de súbito.

"Eu já venho. Não quer ir escolher um vinho para nós na adega?".

"Sim. Claro".

Ela voltou alguns instantes depois.

"Quem era?".

"Han... ah...".

"Camus!".

"Milo!".

Eles se abraçaram como a muito não se viam.

"Quanto tempo, você emagreceu" - disse o estrangeiro que tinha um leve sotaque.

"Um pouco" - ele sorriu forçado - "Eu já ia perguntar para Natássia sobre você".

"Então, ela já te entregou o convite?".

Camus fez que não com a cabeça e Milo virou-se brincalhão.

"Natássia, já contou pra ele tudo?".

"Ah, Camus, nós vamos nos casar em duas semanas, resolvemos antecipar a cerimônia" - ela disse sem graça pegando mais um prato no armário de cozinha.

"É mesmo? E pra que a pressa?" - perguntou e completou mentalmente... _afinal, você já transa com a minha mulher e joga basquete com meu filho._

"Camus, era sobre isso que eu queria falar..." - disse Natássia.

"Bem, eu só passei aqui para dar boa noite, eu já estou saindo... não se incomode, querida" - deu um tapa no braço de Camus - "Te espero na cerimônia".

"Estarei lá".

Milo saiu sozinho, apenas acenando para Natássia que se desvencilhou sem graça quando ele tentou se despedir com um beijo.

"Camus, han... eu... você sabe que o Milo trabalha muito viajando e... ele recebeu uma promoção e uma proposta economicamente irrecusável".

"É mesmo? Isso é ótimo".

"Hum... e eu e ele estamos nos mudando para Paris".

Camus largou o macarrão em seu prato e nada, nem a presença de Milo tinha lhe perturbado tanto quanto aquela noticia.

"Quer dizer você, Milo e o Hyoga!".

"Camus...".

"Porque você tem que se mudar com ele? É livre, independente, não precisa segui-lo".

"Eu não quero levar com Milo uma vida quebrada".

"Oh... desculpe, realmente, você tem o direito de levar a vida que quiser" - falou com escárnio.

"Eu tenho direito de reconstruir minha vida" - ergueu um pouco o tom de voz alterada.

"É claro, depois de ter acabado com a minha e levado mais da metade dos meus bens".

"Não se esqueça que não são para mim, são do Hyoga... e eu não pedi pensão para mim! Trabalho e me sustento, tudo o que você me paga vai para o Hyoga".

"Tem certeza que não retirou nada para o enxoval com o homem maravilha?".

"Milo me disse que talvez você custasse a entender...".

"E aquele covarde, porque não ficou aqui para dar a noticia com você?".

"Ele entende que NÓS somos os pais do Hyoga e que somos nós que temos que chegar a uma...".

"Não tem condição, eu não quero meu filho longe de mim...".

"Camus, ele já está longe de você! E a culpa é sua!".

"Minha? Oh desculpe, onde será que eu errei? Será que foi comparecendo a todas as reuniões de pais até hoje? Levá-lo a todas as vacinas? Pagar todos os aniversários e festas?".

"Está fazendo escândalo, Paris não é tão longe daqui! Hyoga vai poder te ver quando quiser".

"Nunca, é isso que quer dizer?".

"Camus, quero que fale com Hyoga então, já que não consegue marcar um lugar com ele, venha no casamento... é uma ótima oportunidade".

"Ótima oportunidade... francamente" - ele se levantou de brusco e voltou-se para ela - "E Hyoga, concorda com isso? Mudar a vida dele inteira por sua causa?".

"A vida dele inteira já mudou no momento que você cruzou aquele batente de mala e cuia!".

"VOCÊ QUIS SE SEPARAR!".

"PORQUE EU QUERIA UM MARIDO! UM PAI PARTICIPATIVO E NÃO UM ROBÔ!".

"VOCÊ SABIA COMO EU ERA QUANDO NOS CASAMOS, NATASSIA!" - disse correndo para a porta e pegando seu casaco.

"Camus! Camus! Espera!".

"Não tenho mais nada para falar com você!" - disse já virando a chave na porta.

Ela segurou a porta com sua mão e virou-se para ele.

"Eu amava você!".

"Então, porque está se casando com meu amigo?".

"Eu esperei tanto você mudar, tanto..." - ela disse com lágrimas -"E você, Camus, não mudou. Continuou a ser como era, mas você tem razão... eu... me enganei. Não você".

Ele parou de tentar sair e colocou a cabeça no batente tentando respirar e relaxar.

Como viu que ela continuava chorando entregou um lenço para ela.

"Tá! Tá! Desculpe, eu não queria gritar... eu vou conversar com Hyoga, está bem?".

Ela soluçou algumas vezes e depois disse:

"Obrigada".

"Pode avisá-lo que eu vou pegá-lo na escola para almoçarmos juntos?".

"Sim! Eu acho que é uma boa idéia".

"Certo. Eu vou indo agora".

"Você não terminou suas batatas...".

"Quem sabe numa outra oportunidade?".

"Tá! Boa noite, Camus".

"Boa noite".


	2. 2

Então, amanhã será o casamento de Natássia e Milo.

Juro que não me importei muito, pois já estou acostumado a ser o garoto gordinho de outrora e Milo o sempre sociável e elegante garotão de faculdade.

Convidei Hyoga para almoçar e vir morar comigo há uma semana. Ele não tocou no macarrão nem aceitou o convite, pensei em dar-lhe umas boas palmadas, mas do jeito que o rapaz espichou é capaz de me dar ele uma surra.

Na cabeça aborrecente de minha prole a culpa de tudo que deu errado em sua vida é culpa única, total e exclusivamente minha, isso inclui o casamento de sua mãe, sua mudança para a capital, sua pele oleosa e propensa a espinhas.

Que fique suficientemente claro que eu torço pela felicidade de minha ex, do mesmo modo que torço para a do meu filho, o fato dela ter se recuperado tão bem do divorcio, até mesmo antes de mim, me assusta um pouco. Ainda tenho que levar minhas meias e cuecas para minha mãe aos fins de semana, mas juro que vou comprar uma _Brastemp_ em breve.

No fundo, acho que preciso fazer sexo e de uma namorada... onde será que eu posso encontrar essa mulher ideal?

*

A resposta para a dúvida de Camus chegou naquela manhã de 5ª feira, às sete e meia da manhã, em um limosine preto.

"Julia Roberts?!".

"O que? A mulher é rica, é bonita, é sexy e casada..." - disse seu amigo Mu já estendendo um Dry Martini para o colega no bar perto do trabalho naquela noite.

"Ela é meio impossivel" - disse tomando um gole - "Tanto quanto Natássia!".

"Não... sua ex é mais impossível" - também virou seu drinque - "Afinal, ela está com, como Milo era chamado na faculdade?, o homem das mãos mágicas...".

"Obrigado por me lembrar"- retribuiu tirando dez euros e colocando em cima do balcão - "Acho que vou para casa".

"Porque? Não comeu ninguém, Camus".

"Eu não vim para comer alguém, eu vim desabafar".

"Vai ficar enferrujado, cara" - disse brincalhão - "Mas, ande lá. E melhore essa cara".

Camus já se levantara quando sentiu o peso de um corpo bater contra o seu.

"SEU MERDA! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? HEIN?"

"CALA A BOCA, VADIA".

"VEM CALAR, BABACA!" - disse debruçando-se sobre Camus - "AFINAL, ESTOU ACOMPANHADA AGORA".

Camus piscou, porque afinal essas desgraças só aconteciam com ele, mas não podia negar que era uma linda mulher de cabelos azuis, olhos azuis, blusa azul e seios fartos.

"HILDA! Vamos... vamos parar com isso sim?" - disse o homem loiro se dirigindo até ela - "Não importune o cara".

"Siengrifield, porque aquela piranha chilena?" - ela caiu chorosa sobre uma cadeira ao lado de Mu, estendeu a mão para seu líquido e começou a beber.

"HILDA! VAMOS AGORA!".

"Ela não quer ir com você!" - disse Camus finalmente tomando uma postura.

"Como é?!" - perguntou o homem loiro que era mais alto do que ele - "Não se meta!".

"Já me meti. Deixe-a em paz, ok?".

"Quem é você, Clark?

"Apenas... uma pessoa que estava bebendo em paz".

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Hilda? Você não vale o esforço. Eu cansei de você!" - disse o homem dando meia volta e indo para a porta vendo que os seguranças já se mexiam para a confusão.

"Humm... valeu!" - disse limpando a boca com a costa da mão - "Mas, não vou dar para você".

Ela se levantou e saiu meio que cambaleando pelo salão, passou pelo banheiro, deu a volta na pista, chegou a chapelaria, pegou sua bolsa, pagou a comanda e finalmente chegou a rua.

"Que mulher louca!" - disse Mu a Camus - "Mas, sabe, era de uma mulher viva assim que você precisava".

"Deus que me livre de mais problemas" - deu um gole no Martine.

*

Sim. Fora obrigado a ir ao casamento. Normas sociais hipócritas que dizem: se seu melhor amigo pegou sua ex mulher, vá parabeniza-lo.

De fato, foi o que eu fiz, a cerimônia foi simples, mas minha ex estava linda como sempre e Hyoga a levou aos braços do noivo.

A propósito, conheci a namorada do meu filho, uma linda moça de cabelos loiros e olhos negros chamada... alguma coisa Eiri. Delicada e gentil, embora Hyoga venha com insinuações horríveis sobre ela.

"Ela é gostosa. E faz um bom boquete!".

"Essa é a educação que eu te dei? E o respeito que deve para com as mulheres, não é menor que o que deve para sua mãe!" - disse dando um tapa em sua nuca.

"Ai... só estou falando de homem pra homem, merda!".

"Você não é um homem, moleque!" - disse se irritando.

"Nem você, porque se fosse minha mãe não estava se casando com o seu amigo!" - desvencilhou-se do pai e tomou a direção oposta.

Camus encontrou os noivos, os cumprimentou e ainda teve que dar um presente para eles - a coisa mais barata da lista de casamento e que conseguiu encontrar na _Fast _-, depois encontrou sua ex sogra, seu ex sogro, seu ex cunhado, cunhada, sobrinhos, e os pais de Milo que lembraram da época que Camus viajava no verão e acampava com ele na casa dos magnatas na Grécia. Mas, teve uma pessoa, sentada em um último banco, com uma singela garrafa e óculos Dior pendurado no nariz fino que chamou sua atenção.

Ele se aproximou, sentou ao seu lado e puxou um assunto qualquer.

"Se estivesse tocando Moonriver estaria em dúvida se é você mesma ou Audrey Hepburn".

Ela engasgou, retirou os óculos, pigarreou e disse:

"Oh meu Deus, que mundo pequeno".

"Conseguiu chegar em casa bem?!".

"Han... sim. Obrigada!".

"E você e seu namorado estão bem de novo?".

"Ah não... Siengrifield é piloto, quando cheguei em casa ele já tinha feito as malas para o Marrocos" - disse com tragicomicidade - "Hilda".

"Camus".

"E ai? Da noiva ou do noivo?".

"Dos dois. Eu sou o ex marido dela e ele meu melhor amigo".

"Parabéns".

"Não tenho bem certeza".

"Sei como é! Sabe, você deve ter tido uma impressão horrível de mim ontem, eu, lamento muito pelo que você viu e ouviu".

"AH! Não se preocupe. E você? Da noiva ou do noivo?".

"Era amiga da noiva na faculdade, fazia anos que não nos víamos, eu lamento se não vim para o seu casamento com ela".

"Ah... não perdeu nada... foi um lindo casamento de quintal, mas não se compara a esse bufê oferecido pelo noivo" - disse com uma pitada de escárnio.

"Entendo".

"E o que você faz?".

"Ahhh... sou aeromoça. E você?".

"Administrador. Nossa, deve ser uma maravilha poder estar sempre um lugar diferente, eu te invejo".

"Não inveje! Eu nunca pude constituir uma família sólida por causa do meu emprego. Você, ao contrário, tem uma vida tranqüila e um lindo filho".

"Ah! Um lindo filho que me odeia".

"Não faz mal... eu também odiava meus pais com a idade dele. Tem seus olhos".

"Obrigado!".

"Bom, eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho que voar para o Arizona ainda esta noite".

"Certo".

"Aproveite a festa".

"Tentarei".

"Ah! E desculpa alguma coisa!".

"Não por isso. Você não tem telefone? Poderíamos jantar?".

"Bem... acho que nada dentro de um mês".

"Tudo bem, eu aguardo".

Ela retirou da bolsa um cartão pequeno e róseo, sorriu, deu um beijo em cada bochecha de Camus e sumiu no gramado. Depois, o homem foi tentar pegar o buquê, e mais uma vez, não deu certo.


	3. 3

Que fique suficientemente claro para todos os presentes que Hilda é uma verdadeira dama. Quando saímos pela primeira vez sequer nos beijamos, mas quando saímos pela segunda ela só me chupou depois de uma hora e depois que eu pedi.

Não fui promovido e ela é a mulher ideal para mim, na medida, no meu número e vive viajando. Posso ficar sozinho tendo sexo então porque ainda não estou feliz?

Hyoga me chamou para ir vê-lo em Paris e se ele tomou tal atitude em breve, ou será preso, ou precisará de dinheiro. Sou um bom pai e sei quando minha prole precisa dos meus préstimos e eu ainda tenho uma conta com fundos.

Chego a Gare de Lion às 11h55.

*

"Hei pai!" - gritou o rapaz quando o homem chegou, dando um tapa e um abraço meio de lado - "Você encolheu?".

"Provavelmente. Quanto é?".

"Quanto é o que?".

"Quanto é que você está precisando?".

"Vamos. Mamã está lá fora se entendendo com o parquímetro".

Natássia estava usando seu habitual conjunto azul que combinava com seus olhos, muito, muito bonita com seus cabelos agora curtos, era lamentável que tivesse que transitar por Paris quase exclusivamente sozinha. Isso seria perigoso, pois homens poderiam desejá-la. Homens como seu adorável ex-marido.

"Camus!" - ela estendeu a mão para ele e depois deu um beijo em suas bochechas.

"Olá, Natássia. Disse que não precisava se dar ao trabalho e que o metrô comporta muito bem minhas necessidades".

"Um ótimo e rápido transporte, mas em um lugar que até uma freira pode te assaltar, francamente, eu ficaria mais tranqüila sendo eu a te buscar".

"Bom, então obrigado. E Milo?".

"Não pode vir, mas jura que você terá que acompanhá-lo ao golf".

"Golf? Quando eu o conheci ele não era tão aristocrático".

"Entendo como o tempo fez você o Milo se afastarem".

"Dentre outras coisas...".

"Garanto, Camus, que apesar das responsabilidade que carrega nas costas por dirigir os negócios da família ele continua o mesmo".

"Quem melhor do que você para afirmar isso?" - deu um sorriso trágico e cômico enquanto colocava sua única mala no porta-malas.

"Vamos, estou com o almoço pronto lá em casa".

Camus entrou no carro, sentou-se no banco do passageiro ao lado do motorista, Hyoga entrou no banco de trás com o celular em mãos, recebendo uma ligação e não demoraram a entrar em um congestionamento.

"Eiri... não... escuta. É claro que tenho saudade, não! Eu ainda não falei com meu pai!".

"BINGO!".

"Pai... não se meta agora".

"Não pense que o menino é interesseiro".

"Eu nem sonharia com isso".

"EIRI, CARALHO! SE NÃO PARAR DE ME ENCHER O SACO... EIRI?! FILHA DA PUTA!".

"Desligou na sua cara de novo? Eu não faria menos com os modos que você...".

"Tá mãe, já ouvi isso umas mil vezes" - ele coloca os fones no aparelho e passa a ignorar os pais.

"Haha... lembra que a primeira vez que eu te liguei?".

"Oui... eu também desliguei na sua cara! Afinal, você tinha me paquerado a semana inteira e... de repente leva Judith no meu lugar".

"Oh... pobre estrangeira!" - debochou rindo.

"Que trânsito horrível!" - replicou ligando o rádio - "Hyoga... qual é a estação que fala do trânsito?".

Pausa

"Hyoga?"

"Han?" - tirou os fones - "Não sei, porque não dá a volta na Praça da Concórdia?".

"Não vai adiantar nada esse horário!".

"Bem, vai dar mais resultado do que você insistir em pegar a principal ao Champs-Elysée. Vamos, dê uma volta e pegue uma secundária, porque agora é rush pro almoço".

"Hyoga? O que você queria falar comigo?'.

"Quero ir para casa, combinamos um campeonato de basquete, preciso estar de volta".

"Bom, as ordens, sabe que é só aparecer por lá!".

"Bem, mas não é só aparecer por lá, eu podia levar uns amigos?".

"Quantos?".

"Dois".

"Claro que pode. Minha casa comporta".

"Mas, será que podia tirar aquelas coisas estranhas do meio da sala? Tipo, seus LP'S e aquele gramofone estúpido".

"Hum... acho que já estou acostumado a ver você ter vergonha de mim".

"Não é vergonha. Bem... é desconforto! Só isso".

"Ohhh... estou mais aliviado. Certo, prometo chamar uma faxineira para ir lá em casa. E estou com um presente da sua avó na mala".

"Ok! Vovó nunca me dá menos de 100 euros!".

"E pare de explorar a aposentadoria se sua avó!" - disse Natássia com os olhos focados no trânsito - "Espero que goste de siri, Camus".

*

Não gostava, mas engoliu. Natássia, mesmo sendo casado com ele por anos, nunca se aventurou em frutos do mar, por isso não desconfiava de suas preferências. Encontrou Milo aquela tarde - mas apressado - que prometeu encontrar com ele para ir jogar sinuca e baralho em um pub com os amigos do magnata da indústria.

Sempre se perguntou se Natássia não se casara com ele pelo fato de serem estrangeiros e se sentirem como estranhos no ninho. Bem, isso não tinha lhe ocorrido antes, mas o fato é que ainda estava com fome depois de ter expulsado o siri a força do seu estômago mais tarde.

Foi comer um lanche qualquer, passeou por ai com Hyoga em seus calcanhares e percebeu que seu filho amadureceu e já conseguia ter uma conversa civilizada com ele. Falaram sobre várias coisas e certo momento atraiam a atenção de algumas senhoritas no metrô.

Camus pensou se seria seu sorriso ou seu lindo Rolex comprado a prestação.

Quando voltaram para casa mais tarde ele não demorou a sair de novo, dessa vez para encontrar com uma amiga, ou sua gatinha parisiense como ele gostava de se gabar. Sim! O filho traia a namorada, mas quem Camus era para julgar um filho e mandar que reprimisse suas necessidades de homem?

Inclusive, também não estava mais conseguindo reprimir as suas. Foi com surpresa que encontrou Natássia sozinha e de roupão, às seis horas da tarde, duas horas antes do habitual do marido chegar. Ela ofereceu um uísque do bar, estava com os cabelos molhados graças a um banho de piscina, e não demorou a ficar molhada em outros lugares após umas carícias íntimas de Camus.

Sim, quem pode condenar impulsos entre homens e mulheres, casados ou não ainda se desejavam e a única conclusão que poderia se chegar é que Milo não merecia aquilo, bem, o mundo não é justo e a mulher levou-o para seu próprio quarto do casal.

Dissimulada, excitante, falsa, loira e deliciosa descreviam Natássia, atiçada como Eva pela maçã, enroscava como um víbora pelo pescoço do homem que abria seus botões, mordia seus mamilos, insinuava-se sobre sua calça e xingava Milo com volúpia.

"O seu é maior que o dele!".

"Huuuummmm".

Certos detalhes não deveriam ser ditos aos amigos, mesmo os melhores amigos, mesmo que eles tivessem sido reparados anos antes no vestiário da faculdade.

Pode-se culpar Natássia pelo seu fogo? Oras, costuma-se dizer que mulheres casadas quando traem tem motivos para tanto, e o dela foi um certo telefonema de uma certa mulher, mas que Camus nunca saiba disso. Inclusive, ele quase a furou de tanta determinação.

"Você nunca me pegou assim" - ela falou fumando na cama junto com o ex-marido.

"E nem você sabia fazer tudo isso antes".

"Aprendi com um profissional" - ela deu uma última tragada, voltou a vestir seu roupão e saiu sem dizer nada.

Camus dormiu bem. Como uma vingança particular a Milo comeu o máximo que pode de sua despensa no final de semana que passou ali, deixou a luz de sua suíte acessa a noite toda e transou como um animal com Natássia e depois com a empregada de Porto Rico. Não, vocês não deviam ter pena desse homem que se mostrou um cavalheiro anteriormente.

Antes desses acontecidos, contudo, Camus foi com Milo a charutaria. O pub tinha sido desmarcado com os árabes.

"Ações, Camus. Esse é o segredo do sucesso... oh se não!" - retrucou em quanto dirigia seu Audi em alta velocidade - "Ah! Se soubesse como fui feliz nos negócios dos últimos dias, apesar da crise, creio que não vamos conseguir crescer, mas nos tempos que andamos passando... é um milagre que tenhamos conseguido manter os funcionários da fábrica de porcelana".

"Sim, Milo. É um milagre".

"Está muito quieto. E você? O que me diz? As mulheres han...".

"As mulheres não se metem comigo e eu não me meto com elas".

"Isso vai mal, cara. Você tem que achar um rabo de saia!".

"E você, Milo?".

"Camus, eu juro, nunca tive nenhuma mulher depois que casei com Natássia. Eu definitivamente a amo e nunca me senti tão feliz. O seu garotão também tem me dado muitas alegrias, sabe que ele tem cunho para os negócios? Um dia desses o levei a fábrica, mostra-se autoritário, sabe se colocar, compreende números...".

"Puxou ao pai".

"Sim! Quem sabe... não sei como pode deixar Natássia escapar de você".

Camus não disse nada, mas aumentou o volume do rádio. Quando voltou para casa naquela noite , trazendo um Milo feliz pelo pôquer e pelo braço, pediu que Natássia preparasse um chá de boldo para o marido e em confidencia lhe disse:

"Não sei porque dormiu comigo, mas se por suspeitas infundadas, saiba que Milo nunca te traiu. Várias mulheres deram em cima dele a noite toda e ele só mostrava a aliança com alegria".

Natássia marejou seus olhos, um misto de vergonha e felicidade, Camus pode ouvir os gemidos dela no quarto ao lado durante a madrugada... íntegras todas essas mulheres. Por isso não condenava Hyoga pelo jeito como tratava Eiri.

Por isso embarcou com o filho na segunda de manhã, levando suas malas, sua bagagem e um último chupão de Natássia no pescoço.

* * *

NOTA DO PATROCINADOR: Bem... estou pintando Camus como um repulsivo tarado, maníaco, machista e administrador... isto está ficando interessante!

Se você é alérgico a sexo, virgem ou simplesmente uma pessoa pura demais para ler isso aqui... me processe ok?! Seria interessante... hahaha.

Obrigada pelo apoio das minhas 2 leitoras! É motivador! bye bye


	4. 4

O fato de seu filho parecer que sempre faz tudo para te atingir é meio estranho, mas não deveria ser para um pai como eu que está sempre acostumado a tudo que é possível. Nada em meu filho me choca, sua determinação se aproxima muito da minha, mas sua falta de escrúpulos me assusta um pouco. Não levem a mal, é um bom rapaz, mas com princípios não tão sólidos quanto os meus.

Quando ele chegou com os amigos em minha casa permiti que entrassem, se apossassem de um dos quartos, e etc. Eles fumam e bebem, mas eu me recuso a refrear os impulsos de Hyoga, acho que isso faz parte da educação de um homem. Que as mulheres falem que isso faz parte da cultura machista, mas um homem que não sabe beber também não sabe se impor.

Hyoga saiu na primeira noite, foi apresentar seus conterrâneos aos dois, quando saíram revistei suas mochilas atrás de drogas e graças a Deus não achei nada. Nada me desagradaria mais do que saber que trabalho até as 14horas do sábado para que meu filho gaste com cocaína meus esforços como administrador.

Ele me ligou mais tarde- às 11horas -, dizendo que iria dormir na casa da Eiri, obviamente eu não acreditei por causa do rock alto ao fundo, se ele me dissesse onde estava eu não teria impedido de ir. Ele não sabe o que quer, é frio e calculista e a única pessoa com quem realmente deve se importar é sua mãe. _Freud _explica isso de muitas formas.

Enfim, Hilda vai fazer uma escala no meu apartamento essa noite, não estou realmente me importando com o meu filho nesse momento... ela pegou um bronzeado delicioso em Miami na sua última ida aos Estados Unidos.

*

"Bonita, piranha".

"Mais respeito com a Hilda, filho" - disse logo após despachar a namorada e de apresentá-la ao filho- "Onde estão seus amigos?".

"Dormindo" - retrucou irritado parecendo sonolento - "Você não teria um Engov certo?".

"Pensei que precisasse de uma compressa, mas não de um remédio para ressaca". - disse Camus levantando-se e indo até seu armário de cozinha para buscar um remédio - "E ai? O que foi que você bebeu?" - e acrescentou - "Com a Eiri".

Era óbvio - e Hyoga entendera - que Camus sabia que ele não esteve com Eiri merda nenhuma, mas pais como Camus são tão compreensivos e egoístas que não se importariam com detalhes infimos como o paradeiro dos próprios filhos.

"Vodka, Cuba, Guerra-fria, Amarula....".

"Eiri bebe bem, han?".

"Você não faz idéia".

"Sua mãe ligou".

"E o que disse?".

"Que você estava cansado demais da viagem para poder falar com ela, que tinha dormido cedo e comido macarrão instantâneo".

Hyoga riu enquanto deglutia o remédio.

"Pai, preciso falar com você. É muito sério".

"Engravidou alguém?".

"Não tão sério".

"Ufffs, então posso parar de tencionar meus ombros".

"Eu escolhi que carreira quero seguir na faculdade, estou com boas médias e acho que posso conseguir uma boa classificação se me empenhar e vou encerrar o ano com boas notas. Eu ainda não falei com minha mãe, mas... enfim... preciso do seu apoio".

"Diga".

"Quero fazer artes cênicas".

Camus cuspiu todo o café no tampo da mesa, depois levou palmadinhas céticas do filho nas costas e por fim disse:

"O que?"

"Calma, pai! Eu sei que não é nem de longe o curso dos sonhos e...".

"Não é o curso dos sonhos? Você.... você perdeu o juízo? TEATRO? E VOCÊ VAI VIVER DO QUE? COMER DO QUE? DE SUA LINDA E IMPORTANTE ARTE?".

"PAI! TEATRO É UMA PROFISSÃO COMO QUALQUER OUTRA! É... É... NÃO SE PREOCUPE, EU QUERO FAZER A LICENCIATURA...".

"OHHH! ENTÃO, VOCÊ VAI SALVAR O MUNDO FAZENDO TEATRO? VAI AJUDAR TODAS AQUELAS CRIANÇINHAS ENSINANDO-AS A ENGANAR, A MENTIR, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, HYOGA! SE QUER FICAR VAGABUNDEANDO É SÓ FALAR! EU DOU UM ANO DE CALDO PARA VOCÊ!".

"NÃO ESTOU VAGABUNDEANDO! TEATRO É UMA CARREIRA SÉRIA QUE SÓ NÃO VAI PARA FRENTE, POR CAUSA DE PALHAÇOS IGNORANTES COMO VOCÊ! E EU NÃO ESTOU PEDINDO AUTORIZAÇÃO! EU ESTOU COMUNICANDO!".

"NÃO! TEATRO NÃO TEM FUTURO! NÃO DÁ EMPREGO! NÃO E NÃO! SUA MÃE NUNCA VAI CONCORDAR COM ISSO E NEM EU! MESMO QUE VOCÊ PASSE NUMA FEDERAL... TEATRO ESTÁ FORA DE QUESTÃO!".

Hyoga fez um gesto como se fosse virar a mesa, mas conteve o impulso cerrando seus punhos e por fim, abaixando a cabeça resignado, disse:

"Não. Eu não vou ser um administrador medíocre como você. Eu amo aquele palco, é a única coisa que eu sei fazer e que gosto. É teatro, papai. E você não pode fazer nada contra isso".

Deu meia volta na ponta dos pés, foi para seu quarto e trancou a porta. Nem ele nem os amigos abriu a maçaneta antes do meio dia, então perto das duas horas todos estavam encapuzados em suas respectivas capas de viagem para encarar o frio cortante do lado de fora.

"Tem passagens para as 15horas, seu Camus" - disse um moço magrela e alto - "Nós já estamos indo tá? Valeu a hospitalidade".

"Esperem! Eu levo vocês".

Camus pegou seu carro, enfiou as malas, as bagagens, os jovens dentro do carro e os despachou na estação. Foi com pesar que viu seu único filho entrar no trem de volta sem sequer se despedir direito do seu velho.

"Você não tem noção de como ter dinheiro é importante, Hyoga! Para pagar suas roupas, seu plano de saúde, gasolina no seu carro, as roupas que você veste... e quando você for um homem como eu vai querer proporcionar o melhor conforto para sua família e isso o teatro não vai poder te dar".

"E tem coisas, papai, que o dinheiro não vai comprar para mim" - disse virando a cara - "Tchau".

*

"Camus, o que você queria que ele fizesse?".

"Não sei, Hilda! Mas, teatro? Isso não é profissão de homem!".

"Ohohoh, Camus... por favor, não seja preconceituoso".

"E como, como ele vai conseguir se sustentar com isso?".

"Camus, você nunca teve a idade dele não?" - perguntou abraçando o homem de lado na cama de casal na casa do administrador - "Se teatro é a dele, porque não permitir que ele tente? É difícil, ele nunca terá um emprego fixo, mas se entrar em uma boa companhia... você se esquece que agora ele está em Paris? Sua arte vai ser muito mais valorizada...".

"Não, Hilda. Não sei não".

"Bom... de qualquer modo, você deveria conversar com a mãe dele sobre isso" - disse dando uma bicada em seu cigarro de menta, desenrolando-se no lençol e indo nua até o chuveiro no banheiro do corredor.

"Hilda... Hilda... se soubesse você não sugeriria isso".

"Disse alguma coisa, querido?".

"Não. Nada não".

Procurou na gaveta do Engov outro remédio, hoje precisava ser normal, necessitava de um calmante , menos sexo e cama.

* * *

NOTA DO PATROCINADOR: Estou pegando birra do Camus, eu devia fazer algo terrível com ele, mas o que seria?

Obrigado aos meus 4 leitores!

Não gostou do que leu? FUCK YOU! ^^ _Bye bye _


	5. 5

Já faz um tempo que eu não comento minha vida, mas não necessitei pois os dias vão amigavelmente alegres, e nós simplesmente nos esquecemos de comentar uma coisa ou outra de ruim. Isso mudou.

Minha mãe está tentando parar de fumar, numa conversa descontraída comentei minha primeira tragada aos 17 anos, mas ela chocou-se porque sempre fui um exímio filho de bons modos, boas notas e boas promoções escolares. Jogou-me na cara minha febres de adolescente, as noites que ficava acordada ao meu lado, cuidando de mim, e por último voltou-se para sua pia resignada e triste.

Obviamente EU me depreciei, pois mãe é mãe por mais que recorra as suas chantagens sujas. Ela está brava, e muito, ainda continua batendo as panelas e sim, eu ainda fumo, mas sempre evitei em sua presença. Agora, se ela voltar a fumar, vou me sentir culpado.

Porque os pais acham que seus filhos devem ser sempre perfeitos? Ainda afirmo que a vida é uma loteria, mas enfim... é isso. Quanto a minha prole, essa eu não consigo dar um jeito de modo algum...

*

"Por que não podemos permitir que ele faça o curso de teatro?"

"Isso não é próprio pra ele".

"Camus, sabe muito bem da relatividade dos empregos hoje em dia, ele pode ser maravilhosamente bem sucedido".

"Não acho que poderíamos ser tão otimistas" - disse o francês bebericando de seu café fumegante.

"Preferia que você se opusesse a outras atitudes de Hyoga, como o fato de nunca ter um parceiro fixo...".

"Oras, isso não é umum mérito só dele não é?" - deu um sorriso charmoso para Natássia que, diga-se de passagem, está linda hoje.

"Camus, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso".

"Haha... você sempre evita falar mesmo" - sorriu - "Não ando conseguindo falar com Milo".

"Ele anda muito ocupado com a empresa" - retrucou resignada - "Bom, vou visitar a minha mãe, ainda bem que vim para cá nesse fim de semana".

"Porque não passa mais tarde lá em casa para podermos falar mais sobre Hyoga".

"Sinto muito, Camus. Não seria providencial" - retrucou envolvendo o xale mais perto que pode de seu pescoço fino e alvo, deixando a cafeteria de encontro ao outono Francês.

*

Nos dias que se sucederam Camus e Natássia não se encontraram enquanto ela esteve hospedada com Hyoga na cidade natal dos dois. Contudo, Hyoga fazia visitas regulares a residência de Camus para tentar convencê-lo da nova profissão e assim foi por muito tempo até que eles retornassem novamente a Paris quando Milo foi buscá-los no fim de semana.

Antes vamos abrir um parêntese para uma visita que Camus recebeu naquele sábado a noite, altas horas, enquanto ele escrevia as últimas contas de seu serviço administrativo e esperava um telefonema de Hilda.

"Milo?".

"Olá, Camus" - disse o grego sorridente, mas parecendo ligeiramente cansado - "Será que eu poderia entrar?".

Pedido acatado prontamente e regado ao mais caro uísque que Camus pode oferecer acompanhado de seu sofá rasgado no interior do imóvel.

"Fiquei contente que pode vir... conversei com Natássia e ela me disse que andou ocupado".

"Os negócios estão me matando, amigo, infelizmente, eu que sempre fui muito boêmio vejo-me renunciando aos prazeres terrenos" - confirmou virando metade do seu copo de uma vez e voltando com uma careta - "Hum... escocês".

"Hahaha... sei como você aprecia um. Deveria ter nascido de saias".

"Prefiro as saias das outras, como você sabe" - ele olhou triste para o líquido no seu copo - "Natássia, está... me traindo".

Camus se absteve e olhou-o chocado. Milo? Ela estava nos traindo ou traindo você? Essa foi a pergunta que surgiu na cabeça de Camus enquanto ele acariciava sua cabeça sossegado.

"Trair? Milo, está imaginando coisas...".

"Não. Não estou! Peguei ela conversando muito intimamente com um homem e combinando um encontro com ele aqui. Quando a surpreendi ela desconversou e falou que estava conversando com uma amiga" - bebeu o resto do uísque e estendeu seu copo para que Camus colocasse mais - "Sabe que eu nunca quis me casar, mas quando conheci Natássia... ah! Claro, depois que vocês estavam separados, eu vi como ela é uma mulher legal".

"Ela é!" - agora era a vez de Camus beber um trago.

"O que eu faço?"

"O que você quer fazer?".

"Nada! Não quero confirmar que ela está saindo com outra pessoa".

"Então está resolvido...".

"Camus, também não posso, simplesmente, fingir que nada está acontecendo".

"Então, persista em sua busca" - retrucou desviando o olhar - "Apenas isso".

Milo bebeu mais um gole de uísque e começou a desafogar suas mágoas do casamento ali, no colo de Camus, como sempre fizera nos tempo de escola.

"Bom, Camus, obrigado por me ouvir" - ele tentou se levantar, mas caiu cambaleante sobre o sofá novamente.

"Dê-me as chaves do seu carro".

Camus levou um Milo quase inconsciente até a casa da mãe de Natássia onde estavam hospedados. Apertou a campainha, ajudou-o a sair do carro e Natássia a levá-lo para cama.

"O que está acontecendo?" - perguntou um Hyoga sonolento que estava cochilando no sofá - "Com esse barulho vão acordar a vovó".

"Venha, Milo" - disse Natássia amparada por Camus levando-o até a cama de casal do quarto de hóspedes no andar superior.

"Agora, vê se dorme de vez, garanhão" - disse Camus brincalhão ajudando o amigo a se arrumar enquanto Natássia tirava seus sapatos.

"Obrigado, Camus" - respondeu virando para um lado e dormindo - "Você é um ótimo... ótimo... amigo".

Camus e Natássia saíram do quarto e um olhar culpado recaiu sobre os dois que se encararam demoradamente.

"Acabou não foi?" - ela perguntou.

"Há anos".

"Então porque...".

"Não sei porque, mas é bom que deixemos isso de vez no passado" - retrucou o francês descendo as escadas.

"Boa noite, Hyoga".

"Boa noite, pai" - disse o loiro.

"Hum... filho. Pode fazer artes cênicas".

"QUE?" - ele fez menção de se levantar e pular em seu pescoço, mas não deu tempo, pois Camus fugiu o mais rápido que pode para não mudar de idéia. Para ver as pessoas que gostamos felizes, muitas vezes devemos deixá-las fazer o que quiserem.

No dia seguinte Milo, Natássia e Hyoga voltaram para Paris. Camus e sua ex-mulher não tentaram mais se comunicar, apesar de olhares furtivos e cheios de significados sempre rondarem a conversa dos dois, nunca mais passou daquilo.

Mas, meses mais tarde, Milo traiu Natássia com uma ruiva espetacular e foi ela que resolveu por um ponto final definitivo no casamento. Pelo menos foi isso que Hilda disse a Camus minutos após sentarem para ver um espetáculo.

"Sério, querida?" - perguntou Camus beijando a mão da mulher docemente - "Eu não sabia disso...".

"Justamente! Natássia me confessou esses dias após um Dry Martini".

"Mudando de assunto... Siegrinfield não se incomodou que você me acompanhasse no seu dia de folga ao teatro?".

"Hahaha... ele não sabe que estou aqui. Você é sempre um ótimo paliativo".

"É um prazer. Quer dizer que Natássia está só de novo?".

"O que pretende?".

"Não sei, acho que nada... gosto da minha vida pacata de agora".

"As luzes estão se apagando".

"E vamos ficar em silêncio, Hyoga já vai entrar em cena...".

E Camus foi administrador e viveu feliz até descobrir pedra nos rins.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Eu acabei com o Camus! Coitadinho! Juro solenemente tentar evitar meu humor negro. Ohohoh... obrigado meus poucos leitores, foi um prazer. Desculpe o mal estar final.

Marfine.

Sexta-feira, 13 de Fevereiro de 2009.


End file.
